


Momentum/Impulse

by Jadealiya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: Disillusioned and drifting, Victor looks for inspiration and a way forward.  A prequel to the anime, spoilers for episode 10.





	

At this point, he was just going through the motions. 

Oh, it was still beautiful. He knew that. He also knew the judges and the audience would be none the wiser. The details of his performance were still finally crafted perfection. Every line, every note, every sequin on his outfit part of his vision and his art and executed to his exacting standards. He had earned that freedom - to create what he wanted, how he wanted - after his second world championship. It had kept things interesting for a season or two.

But now? It was a cold comfort. Cold. Ha. Pity he couldn't share that with anyone. Post a video of his program, #coldbeauty, #frozengrace, #deadinside. It probably wouldn't amuse anyone else as no one else ever seemed to notice. His skating was lovely and empty and technically precise and stale and really, what was the point anymore?

He had tried to turn his dissatisfaction with his skating - and his life, because that's what it was to be a champion, living your art and your sport and letting the rest of you wither and die - into his inspiration. He had declared that the theme of his routine for the season was "Loneliness." A wink and a smile and an over dramatic woe-is-me speech about it being lonely at the top had left the press and the fans charmed. They had praised his vision and his soulless skating even more.

Frustrating. To say a thing, to skate it, to show the world how hollow, how alone, how lost he was and to have the message be unheard. He was done. But it was a suicide of sorts. When your entire life has been wrapped up in a singular pursuit and you decide to end that pursuit, what is left? 

Did he really want it to end? Or did he just want - need - to find a way back to when it mattered, when he felt something other than disassociated dissatisfaction and he could make his body and soul sing on the ice and that was enough. He goes through the motions and waits for a sign, a something, to inspire him and help him find a way forward.

It is wholly unexpected. Another season done, another championship secured, he is still undecided and adrift when he sees it. A reflection, a missed opportunity, the beautiful skater who so charmed him at the Grand Prix banquet is online skating his program. Embracing the loneliness of it and turning it into something else - a promise, a hope, a sign that maybe someone somewhere understands that he is alone and lost and desperate to find a way forward. 

There was a rawness to it, rough edges and lines, but even on the shaky phone video there is a grace, music made real in every movement of the other skater skating his program and he knows what he has to do.

For the first time in months, years, he sees his path forward and is excited by the possibilities. If there is even the slightest possibility of making something of the spark he felt watching the video, he has to pursue it.

Besides, he had been invited. He books a flight to Japan that night and doesn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Just a little something inspired by a great series. Trying to get back into writing - it's been awhile. ^_^ ))


End file.
